


Don't tell Solas!

by Liala



Category: Dragon Age, Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Swearing, Unplanned Pregnancy, sfw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-02
Updated: 2015-09-02
Packaged: 2018-04-18 16:12:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4712273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Liala/pseuds/Liala
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ellana gets some unexpected news, Cole learns.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't tell Solas!

**Author's Note:**

> An older piece I wrote for the K!Meme, though not sexual in nature.

“A baby?  You’re shitting me right?”

“No Inquisitor, I’m afraid not.  Did the women of your people not teach you the signs?” 

“Ugh, I may have run away as I never wanted to be a bride.” Groaned Ellana Lavellan, her stomach still rolling from the morning sickness.  “Well at least I can say that it was my choice of partner.” She mumbled.  The healer staring unsure how to proceed.

“You will need to inform the father of course, and your duties should be amended…”

“Creators no!” she yelped.  “I’ll tell the father yes, somehow, but for the love of Mythal do not tell the advisers yet.” She pleaded, she could imagine Cullen’s blush and Cassandra’s indignation vividly.  Let alone Josephine’s concern as to how to handle the scandal.  “I don’t want to order you to secrecy but this needs to be handled delicately.”

The healer nodded, she had seen what the Inquisitor did to those who betrayed her and valued the blood in her veins.  

Leaving the tent Ellana grumbled to herself cursing her stupidity, why had she not been careful!  Taking deep breaths to control her feelings she returned to the main hall, the others in particular Solas, must never know.  

"Hey Thorn!  What's got you so... gack!"  Began Varric as Ellana grabbed the poetic dwarf by the collar dragging him towards her chambers.

"You, me, talk now."

"Sure thing, but do you mind letting me go?  I'd rather not choke."

"Fine." She released his collar keeping up the pace as she practically sprinted into her chambers, cursing the whole way.

"Are you going to tell me what this is all about?" groaned the dwarf rubbing his neck theatrically.

"I'm pregnant."

"Well congratulations and I demand all the gossip!  Who's the father?  When's it due?  How far along?  Does anyone else know?  Man Solas will be pissed he held a candle for you."

"Varric."

"Yes."

"The father"

"Yes....yes!"

"It's Cole."

"Shit, definitely don't tell Solas."

 

\--------

 

"What the hell Ellana!  I knew you two were canoodling but this?!  Why didn't you use birthsbane!"  hissed the dwarf Ellana’s frustration rubbing off.

"Well we were about to battle Corypheus and plus I didn't think a spirit could get me pregnant even if he is more human!" she replied her voice raised in panic as the two fretted around the room in circles cursing and berating each other.

"Well what are you going to do?  Are you going to keep it?" The dwarf rubbing his eyes to keep some semblance of sanity.

"Of course I am, even if I'm terrified and angry at myself it's still my precious treasure."

"Well good."

"Yes it is."

"Man they are going to be cute, and terrifying."  Varric mused.

"They are aren't they?"

"The voices are quiet now, silenced by one.  healing, hurtful, human.  Stupid girl, innocent boy, a tale told over the centuries.   Who's stupid?" mumbled Cole climbing through the window.  "You were very loud."

"Cole...you heard...of course you would.  Come in." stammered the dwarf trying to cover his fear.

"Thank you, I tried the door but it was jammed."  Varric rubbed his forehead remembering the bookcase that had been thrown aside in her anger.  "What is wrong with Ellana?" asked the peculiar boy, tilting his head to observe his lover.  "I know she is agitated but there are so many things running through  her head I can't hear."

"It's complicated kid,"  sighed Varric.  "You didn't tell me you and the Inquisitor had...physical relations." 

"Oh, should I have?  She didn't want others to know, it was our secret.  I liked our secret."

"But you know, how was it?"

"Varric really?  That is what you ask." hissed the Inquisitor.

"It was strange at first, lots of touching, lots of feelings at once.  But it is a nice feeling, keeps us close, keeps us whole."

"You know we had a talk about these things with Dorian..."

"With diagrams?"

"Dorian did what?" Ellana had suspected Cole had gone to Varric for help but Creators Dorian too?

"Nothing, Thorn, I'll leave my two children to talk." Varric surrendered.

"Thank you mother hen." grumbled Ellana, Cole chuckling as the dwarf grunted heaving the heavy bookcase out of the way.

As soon as they were alone Cole wrapped Ellana in his arms holding the smaller elf close to his chest.  Calloused fingers ran through her hair as he breathed deeply, muscles relaxing as she held him in return.  Cuddling was one of the first acts of humanity Cole indulged in and relished.  Illicit touches and teasing fingers would soon follow desperate to touch her, to feel.

"Mmmm, Cole." muttered Ellana between heated kisses.  "We need to talk."

"Talking is good." mumbled Cole tracing kisses up her neck.  "Kissing is better."

Ellana giggled forgetting her worries.  "Seriously Cole, we need to talk." she reluctantly extracted him from her arms preferring the sofa for this discussion, patting the seat hoping to coax him to converse.

"Do you not want me anymore?" he whispered insecurity dogging his features.  "Don't send me away."

Ellana held her arms open and welcoming.  "Come now Ma'sarlath, why would I hate you?  I love you more than anything in Thedas.  It’s just I've had some news, that affects both of us."

Cole's body sagged with relief curling again around her body.  "Do you remember Dorian and Varrics lesson?  About men and women and laying together."

“Yes, it was just strange words on a page, but now I know and I understand more,"

"Well do you remember what the outcome of laying with each other is?'

"Yes to ‘come’, I'd like to do it again Ma'sarlath." he mimcked  "As do you, you think about it a lot."

"Well that is part of it, however should a man and woman lay when she is ripe..."

"A child can be born, but we weren't afraid of that as I'm a spirit."

"Well, it turns out we were both wrong."

"How so?"

Ellana took his hand guiding it to her lower abdomen.  "Listen," she urged "or at least feel."  The look of confusion and concern on Cole's face was endearing as he tried to decrypt her meaning.  The slightest smile and wide eyes began to creep across his face.

"Theres another light, another beacon like you, but smaller and different.  It's beautiful, but so small.  what is it?"

"It's a baby Da'len.  A new life."

"A baby?  How did it get there?"

"You put it there Da'len, with our love making, my fertility and your seed in my womb.  It is a sign of our bond." she smiled, the edges wavering as she tried and failed to conceal her fear and tears.

"You're afraid, awed and at sea.  This new life scares you."

"I am, I does,' she sighed cuddling him wrapping his arms around hers.  "I'm scared that people will judge us or hurt you, me, all of us.  I'm scared that I won't raise them well, that I won't be a good mother, all I know is how to kill and destroy.  I’m afraid I..."

"But you protect too, all of Thedas is under your care and protection.  So will it.  Safe, strong, steadfast.  It knows.  Can I be a father?  Cole, the real Cole.  His Father destroyed too, hurt and killed.  Being human is hard, it hurts."

"That's a choice we both have to make.  We don’t have to do this alone, I hope.  Will you stand by me, by us and raise our child and love it as you love me?"  the youth paused and thought as Ellana fiddled with the edge of her shirt.

"Yes.  I'd like that." he smiled, touching her lower abdomen more.  "Hello, I'm Cole, I want to help." he whispered to the child.  "Solas is going to be angry." his blue eyes chuckling with amusement.

"Solas is going to have a lecture, that's for sure."

"We listen together." he kissed the skin already taught across her belly.  "I love you Ellana.  I will love you too, little light."


End file.
